


Ms. Lake's final preformance

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony performs for the miliary
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	Ms. Lake's final preformance

As Tony and Jethro drove slowly to the designated rear entrance parking, Jethro had to stomp the brake as a car speeding car swerved around them. It squealed to a stop in front of the entrance and the driver got out and started screaming at the doormen. By the time they were shown where to park and started to the entrance, the situation had escalated. The woman had pulled out an infant carrier and shoved into a marine’s chest.

Tony and Jethro tensed fearing for the baby. The marine managed to grab and stabilize the carrier. “Gloria, I told you I can’t take him. I’m working.”

“Partying more like… I’ve had it. It’s your brat, too.” The woman walked around the car to the open driver’s door. “I’ve been stuck with him night and day. I’m sick of it and you.” She ignored him calling her name. The car speed off leaving the marine staring after her bewildered.

“Need a hand, soldier?” Gibbs asked as they stood next him.

“I’m on duty, sir. I can’t…” The marine was still in disbelief that his wife had done what she had. Looking at Jethro and noting the uniform he tried to snap to attention.

“At ease, soldier.”

“Do you have anyone that could come and get him?” Tony asked.

“No, sir. We just transferred to the area about five months ago. Just before Jack was born.”

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to turn your sob over to a pure stranger.” Tony fumbled in his dress jacket. Jethro just shook his head slightly. He knew where Tony was going. “Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent, NCIS. I’m on the program this evening. Come to Uncle Tony.” The agent reached out and took hold of the handle of the infant carrier. Looking to Jethro who nodded, the marine slowly released his hold and let Tony take baby.

“Alright, can point us to the dressing rooms.”

“Yes, sir. This way.”

Tony was relieved to see Abby had everything ready and was waiting for him. Unlike the talent show where he closed the show, General Blanston had asked him to open the show. Tony sat the infant carrier next to Gibbs on the small loveseat in the room. “Let’s do this.”

A young soldier led Gibbs to the two front row seats reserved for him and Tony. Jethro carefully set the carrier on the floor and lifted the infant out holding him securely so he could use his hand to muffle some of the sound. Until the lights flashed and a march began to play by the small orchestra. The baby began to whimper, and Jethro put him up on his shoulder. The noise continued to cause the infant to grouse. Abby and a stool appeared to the side of the microphone, then she quickly retreated.

General Blanston took the stage and as emcee. “Good-evening. On behalf of Toys for Tots and the other charities we support, I would like to thank you for purchasing tickets for our show this evening. This evening we have a very, special guest who performed at an NCIS event earlier this year. Thanks to a grass roots campaign of donations, she has agreed to perform for us this evening. Please put your hands together for Ms. Veronica Lake.”

As the curtains parted, his lover scanned the front row and smiled at him. Jethro watched him take a deep breath to center himself and then sauntered to the microphone. “Thank you. Thank you.” Tony gestured for them to stop the applause. “I was completely shocked when I heard of the donations that were given in hope I would appear.” Walking over the edge of the stage in front of Jethro he motioned for the fussy baby. Jethro was puzzled but he took the baby over and let Tony take him. His lover was totally immersed in his role.

Tony slipped the baby one of the pacifiers that Abby gotten to donate the shelter. The baby grizzled a bit and settled down. “I had decided to retire after my last show. When I was told about the children and families that these funds will help, I agreed to do one last appearance.” During the applause that followed, Tony maneuvered onto the stool with the baby. “I’d like you all to meet a friend of mine who is going to help me start the show. This is Jack Wilson; his father is Specialist Derek Wilson. We met earlier when the specialist was unable to find a sitter and his mother was ill.”

“It really put some things in prospective for me and I am glad I chose to be here.” The baby was cradled in one arm content with his pacifier. “You will see a lot of performers on this stage tonight but Jack is the most important one you will see. Pardon me, General Blanston, but he is. Jack is why we are here. He is representing himself and all of the children and families supported by this charity. He represents the children whose parents who can’t hold them because they are deployed. That’s where we come in, we can be the arms to hold those children. We can look over all the military families and especially those with deployed members. We can watch over their families, while they watch over all of us.”

“I’d like to start this evening with a Christmas lullaby.” The musicians were at a loss. They had no sheet music. They relaxed as Miss Lake began to sing a cappella. “Little toy trains, little toy tracks, little boy toys coming from a sack. Carried by a man dressed white and red. Little boy, don’t you think it’s time you were in bed…”

Jethro looked around as the applause built. Tony was setting a high threshold he’d hate to be one of those who had to follow him. He didn’t think he’d ever been prouder of Tony.


End file.
